Kyuhyun On The Subway
by Jungsin Kim
Summary: Kesialan Kyuhyun di malam hari membuatnya harus pulang dengan Kereta Bawah Tanah . Rasa bosan nya menguap saat seorang Ahjussi menawarinya sebuah buku . Buku apakah itu ? Apakah benar - benar ada 'penunggu' di Kereta Bawah Tanah itu ? Lets cekidot ! /Oneshot! Kyuhyun saya siksa , muehehe!


Malam semakin larut , dan KeretaMalam pun masih melaju dengan kencang melewati beberapa stasiun . Disana tidak cukup banyak yang menaiki kereta tersebut , hanya sekitar delapan sampai sepuluh lah yang masih tersisa . Ada satu orang Namja , berparas tampan , berpakaian mahal , dan berkantong tebal . Bisa bayangkan Namja seperti itu adalah santapan empuk bagi para pencuri . Atau mungkin saja bagi para penipu .

" Hoaah! Ajib(?) gue udah ngantuk , mana psp mati lagi kehabisan baterai . Handphone mati juga kehabisan baterai , Laptop malah ketinggalan di tempat Araboji , Sial amat yah malem ini . Seandainya aja mobil jaguar putih gue gak mogok ditengah jalan , pasti gue gak usah repot repot naik Kereta Malam kayak gini, huh . " Keluh Kyuhyun dengan kesal . Ohiya , nama Namja tampan disini adalah Kyuhyun , maap , saya jadi lupa ngejelasin nya .

Tanpa sadar –atau mungkin ucapan Kyuhyun terlalu keras ? – Ahjussi jelek disamping Kyuhyun *Digampar Ahjussi* mulai bangun dari tidur nya . Otak nya menangkap sinyal jika malam ini ia mendapat mangsa(?) yang cukup empuk untuk dijadikan santapan makan tengah malam nya (?) .

" Nak .. " bagai seorang malaikat ,Ahjussi tersebut menepuk pundak Kyuhyun dengan lembut , saking lembut nya bahkan Kyuhyun mengira jika ia ditepuk oleh angin yang semilir(?) lewat pundak nya , Kyuhyun menoleh dan mendapatkan wajah Ahjussi tersebut berusaha tersenyum selembut mungkin diantara lebat nya kumis yang bergerembul di sekitar philtrum . Kyuhyun yang melihat nya menjadi bergidik sendiri .

" Ne Ahjussi ? oh , apakah ucapan saya tadi terlalu keras sehingga mengganggu tidur Ahjussi ? " Tanya Kyuhyun berusaha sopan , sementara Ahjussi tadi menggeleng sambil tersenyum .

" Anio anak muda . Bisakah kita berkenalan ? Nama saya Lee Hongki , atau kamu bisa memanggil saya Jeremy ." Ujar Ahjussi itu dengan senyum yang dibuat – buat . Tangannya terangkat hendak mengajak bersalaman , Membuat Kyuhyun merinding seketika

' _Ini ibunya kesambet apaan ya ? muka amburadul kumis dimana- mana gitu tapi dikasih nama kayak anak Boyband aja , Namanya keren boo , Jeremy . Kenape pas ibuku ngelahirin kagak dikasih nama sebagus itu ye ?' _

" Saya Kyuhyun , er-Jeremy Ahjussi ." Menjabat tangan sang Ahjussi dan mengucapkan nama itu dengan –sedikit- tidak rela . Sementara sang Ahjussi hanya menampilkan senyuman miring yang membuat Kyuhyun semakin merasa jika menjabat tangan Sang Ahjussi adalah perbuatan yang salah.

" Tadi saya dengar kamu berkeluh kesah , Nak . Ada apa ? Cerita saja . " Masih dengan senyum miring Ahjussi lupa umur itu mengajak Kyuhyun untuk berbincang . Ah , Apakah dia tidak sadar kelakuan nya itu seperti ingin menculik anak perawan ? Lupakan .

Sekarang Kyuhyun benar – benar ingin pergi dari hadapan sang Ahjussi . 'Oh!-apa jangan jangan semua kesialan ini bermula karena aku menjahili Noona ? Ish, seperti nya aku mendapat karma kali ini Noona ! Argh! ' . Baiklah pemirsa , itu adalah secuplik pikiran super konyol dari seorang Kim Kyuhyun .

" Er- Anou , Gwenchana Ahjussi . Saya memang sedang kurang kerjaan dari tadi . " Dalih Kyuhyun sopan . Walaupun dia tidak suka dengan kehadiran Sang Ahjussi di kehidupannya malam ini(?) Namun , dia harus tetap mempertahankan sikap Sopan-Santun nya .

Tanpa diketahui oleh Namja polos(?) seperti Kyuhyun , Ahjussi itu mengeluarkan Evil Smirk yang bahkan lebih menyeram dari Evil Smirk yang sering diperlihatkan oleh sang Raja Setan Kita(?) .

" Ah , apa kau bosan ? Memang jika hanya berdiam diri di dalam kereta akan membosan kan sih –Ah iya! " Hongki Ahjussi-saya tak mau memanggilnya dengan Jeremy- Mengeluarkan sebuah Novel tipis dari tas kumalnya . Baiklah , mungkin inilah saat untuk memulai siasat nya .

" Begini, kebetulan aku mempunyai sebuah toko buku kecil di suatu tempat . Dan aku membawakan sebagian kecil buku – buku ku untuk kubawakan ke rumah . Apa kau mau membacanya ? terhitung untuk menghabiskan waktu bosan dalam kereta . " Kyuhyun dengan polosnya mengambil buku itu dari tangan sang pemilik dan meneliti sampul buku yang masih tersegel plastik-tanda belum dibuka- dan Ia sedikit bergidik melihat sampul yang tertampang nyata di depannya . Menurut Author sih –Lumayan seram. "Horror Ahjussi ? " Ahjussi itu mengangguk membenarkan . Kyuhyun merasa tertarik , Bukankah daripada mati bosan di Kereta lebih baik membaca ? Kyuhyun pun ingin membuka segelnya , Namun-

" E-eh , Apa yang kau lakukan ?! "Tanya Hongki Ahjussi sedikit panik . Sementara Kyuhyun memandangnya dengan tatapan belo . " Lho ? Bukankah tadi Ahjussi menawarkan pada saya untuk membaca buku ini ? " Ahjussi itu berdecak kesal diam – diam . Namun kembali diperlihatkan wajah sabar yang menjadi topeng nya . " Maksud saya , Jika anda ingin membaca nya berarti membeli buku ini dari saya . Begitu lho . " Kyuhyun hanya ber-Oh- ria . Uri Kyuhyun yang malang , Memang nya sekarang ada yang gratis , eh ?

" Berapa harganya , Ahjussi ? " Tanya Kyuhyun sambil mengambil dompet putih di saku belakang celananya , Dan sekarang tampang Sang Ahjussi benar – benar mupeng(?) melihat isi uang cash dalam dompet Kyuhyun . Mungkin dalam pikirannya ' Benar , Benar .. Tebal(?) ' " Eum ,kuberikan diskon saja . Harganya jadi 40ribu Won . " Kyuhyun membulat seketika . " Mwo ? Masa Novel setipis ini harganya semahal itu?! " Ahjussi itu meremas tangannya cemas . _'Jangan sampai gagal , Jangan sampai gagal.. ' _ " Hya Anak Muda , memangnya harga pembuatan sampul nya berapa ? Lalu pembuatan isi buku itu berapa lama ? Kau berpikir tidak soal Harga kertas yang sekarang melonjak naik ? Hah?! Jangan lupakan BBM(?) sekarang juga sudah bertransvormasi Anak Muda , sekarang semuanya sangat mahal . " Sungguh , meyakinkan sekali pembawaan Ahjussi ini . Kyuhyun mengkerutkan kening mendengarnya , sejlimet(?) itu kah harga buku sekarang ? Ia memang jarang-hampir tidak pernah- membeli buku . Bukankah daripada membeli buku lebih baik untuk membeli kaset game kan ?

" Baiklah, " Kyuhyun pun mengeluarkan uang senilai 50.000 Won dan diserahkannya ke Ahjussi lupa umur itu . " Ini Ahjussi , kembaliannya Ambil saja ya . Dan –Khamsahamnida , Atas bukunya . " Ahjussi itupun terpana melihat betapa murah hati Namja didepannya ini . Namun saat ia mau membalas kata – katanya , perkataan dari Operator Kereta menyadarkannya akan sesuatu .

" Saat ini kami telah sampai pada Pemberhentian Meonchan , Bagi Anda semua yang ingin turun , Silahkan ." Ah! Dengan mendengar pemberitahuan dari Operator Kereta , Ahjussi itu segera membereskan barang bawaan nya dengan buru – buru . Kyuhyun yang melihatnya heran , " Ini pemberhentian Ahjussi ? " Dan ahjussi itupun mengangguk cepat , Ia berdiri sambil memandang Kyuhyun dengan tatapan terimakasih . " Anak muda , Terimakasih atas uang lebih nya . Buku itu tidak mengecewekan . Saya jamin ceritanya benar – benar horror apalagi jika ditemani dengan segelas teh hangat dan pis-Ah, saya mulai ngelantur . Mari , Saya turun dulu " Ucap Ahjussi itu buru – buru , Kyuhyun hanya bisa mengangguk mendengar ocehan terpanjang dari yang Ahjussi itu bicarakan padanya . Ahjussi itu berjalan sedikit cepat ke arah pintu otomatis Kereta, sedikit lupa ia membalik badan ke arah Kyuhyun yang tidak berada jauh dari Pintu Otomatis itu . " Anak Muda , Ini adalah sebuah Larangan , Apapun yang terjadi , Kamu-Menunjuk Kyuhyun- Jangan pernah melihat Halaman teakhir , Jangan dan Jangan pernah . " Setelah mengatakan itu Ahjussi itu segera berlari keluar dari Kereta . Meninggalkan Kyuhyun dengan raut wajah kebingungan . " halaman terakhr jangan dibuka ? ah, seram juga ."

Dengan cuek Kyuhyun memandang sampul buku yang tersaji di depannya , " 'Mystery In Night Train' Hm? Seperti aku saat ini saja , " Dibukanya lembar pertama dari buku itu . Bercerita tentang seorang pemuda kaya bernama Han Seongji yang malam itu telah sukses dirampok dan jika Han Seongji ingin pulang cepat , dengan terpaksanya ia harus naik Kereta Malam yang tentu saja harga tiketnya tidak terlalu mahal . Cerita lalu bergulir saat dimana Han Seongji yang nyaris mati bosan dalam kereta bertemu dengan kakek berpakaian bagus yang memberikannya sebuah buku lusuh .

" Eh ? Rasa rasanya kejadian nya begitu mirip dengan ku , Tetapi sayang . Buku ini tidak diberikan oleh seorang Kakek – kakek . Melainkan dari seorang Ahjussi yang bahkan namanya terlalu bagus , Apalagi aku malah harus membelinya . "

Cerita terus bergulir , dan saat mendekati halaman tengah , buku ini mulai membius Kyuhyun untuk meneruskan membaca . Banyak ekspresi yang ditampilkan Kyuhyun . Mulai dari mengernyit heran , bergidik kecil, Matanya membulat , dan masih banyak lagi . Hingga sampai dibagian inti Kyuhyun benar – benar penasaran sekaligus bergidik ngeri . Mungkin baginya , kisah yang di jabarkan oleh Penulis benar – benar bagus untuk orang awam yang jarang membaca seperti dirinya .

Setelah melalui perjalanan panjang dalam membaca buku yang cukup tipis itu , Kyuhyun menghela nafas lega . Ternyata buku horror tidak terlalu buruk -mungkin baginya . Kyuhyun langsung menutup Sampul buku itu, sebetulnya , masih tersisa satu halaman yang belum dibukanya . Namun diingat nya pesan dari Jeremy Ahjussi jika ia tidak boleh membuka halaman terakhir sepenasaran apapun dia . Namun , Kyuhyun mulai menimang – nimang . Memangnya kenapa tidak boleh ? Apa jangan jangan buku ini sama seperti buku sihir yang diceritakan dalam bukunya ? Imajinasi Kyuhyun pun mulai mengambang .

_Dengan sedikit rasa takut tersirat , Kyuhyun membuka halaman terakhir dalam buku itu . Halaman yang berbeda dari lainnya , sedikit kusam dan hanya ada sebaris tulisan di bagian pojok kanan halaman . 'Siapapun yang membuka halaman terakhir dari buku ini , Maka Angin pun akanberhembus kencang di sekitar nya . Dan akan memunculkan musuh hati suci Manusia ."_

_BREESSH!_

_Tiba – tiba dari arah yang berlawanan berhembus lah angis kencang beserta dedaunan yang mengikuti arah laju Angin . Eh ? Dedaunan ? Bukankah ini dalam kereta ? . Kyuhyun hendak bertanya kepada orang yang duduk di depannya apa yang terjadi , Namun saat ia menoleh .. Yang ada hanyalah sebuah Manekin . Kyuhyun kaget , Di lemparnya pandangan ke seluruh penjuru gerbong Kereta Malam . Namun yang ada hanyalah berpuluh Manekin dengan berbagai Pose aneh seperti manusia . Angin masih berhembus kencang , dan Kyuhyun semakin mengkerut ketakutan . Ada apa ini ? Apa ini karena aku membuka halaman terakhir itu?! Kyuhyun meraba dirinya sendiri , Kenapa aku tidak berubah menjadi manekin juga?!_

_SRASH!_

_Secercah sinar yang sangat terang bermunculan , membuat Kyuhyun harus menghalau sinarnya dengan lengan jika tidak ingin buta . Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya takut . Sebenarnya ada apa ini ?! Aish , kenapa malam ini ia berasa begitu kacau?!_

" _Wahai Anak Muda .. "_

_Suara berat itu memanggilnya , entahlah mendapat pikiran dari mana Kyuhyun bisa berpikir seperti itu . Diturunkan lengan nya dan Kyuhyun pun mulai membuka matanya . Membulat lah ia melihat seorang Namja bertubuh Kekar dan berwajah super tampan serta berpakaian Ala Dewa – Dewi Yunani jaman dulu menatapnya tajam ._

" _KAU! SEORANG ANAK BERNAMA KIM KYUHYUN YANG BAHKAN KETAMPANAN NYA TIDAK MELEBIHI KU! Bukan kah sudah dibilang untuk tidak membuka halaman terakhir , Hah?! " Namja berpakaian Dewa Yunani itu mengangkat dagunya angkuh, sementara tubuh Kyuhyun sudah benarbenar bergetar merasakan Aura ketampanan(?) yang luar biasa dipancarkan oleh Namja didepannya ini ._

" _Ma-maafkan saya Tuan .. " terlihat sekali jika Namja didepannya ini benar – benar murka . Matanya memicing membuatnya lebih sipit . Dan lesung pipi itu pun samar – samar muncul walaupun dia tidak tersenyum sama sekali . _

" _Karena rasa penasaran mu yang membuat mu menjadi manusia Angkuh! Maka , Ku berikan hukuman padamu , KETAMPANAN MU AKAN HILANG ! DAN SUARA MU YANG JELEK ITU AKAN SEMAKIN CEMPRENG ! INGAT KATA – KATA INI BAIK BAIK KIM KYUHYUN! "_

"_Apa ?! TIDAAK!"_

Plak!

" Ck , sungguh tinggi imajinasi mu , Kyu . Bahkan kau belum membuka halaman terakhir sama sekali . Lagipula , kenapa pula wajah seorang Choi Siwon yang bahkan kau bayangkan sebagai Dewa Yunani ?! Lebih tampan juga aku . " Ujar Kyuhyun percaya diri . Sedikit kurang percaya akan khayalannya yang benar benar harus direstrart agar bisa berkhayal yang baik dan benar .

" Aish , buka tidak ya ? Aku benar – benar penasaran . Tapi tadi bukankah kata Ahjussi .. "

" .. _Jangan dan jangan pernah membukanya . "_

Kyuhyun menjambak rambutnya sendiri . " Dasar bodoh ! kau percaya saja dengan perkataan Ahjussi itu ! Sudah ! Ini dunia nyata Kyuhyun ! Buka ya buka saja , tidak akan ada yang terjadi ! " Seru Kyuhyun gusar . Dengan cepat dibukanya halaman terakhir dari buku itu . Dan mata Kyuhyun pun membulat shock . Benar – benar Shock . # Everyday I'm shock~ BEAST nyasar , *tendang*

Buku itu tidak sempurna kosong , warnanya juga tidak kusam , malah terlalu bersih seperti buku baru . Dan ada tulisan di buku itu , sebaris kalimat pendek yang benar – benar mengguncang isi dompet Kyuhyun .

" **MYSTERY IN NIGHT TRAIN : SUNGJIN KIM**

**HTM : ****18 RIBU WON**** . "**

Dan Kyuhyun pun sukses tepar seketika membayangkan berapa banyak uang nya yang terbuang percuma .


End file.
